Harry Potter and the Spear of Destiny
by Zenix
Summary: Harry Potter's death shocked the wizarding world, but in reality Harry was just looking for some peace and quiet. Five years have passed since he fled, and although Voldemort's long gone, the Wizarding World finds itself once more looking for a saviour.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I make no claims to the ownership of Harry Potter and it's related properties.

Spear of Christ

Beginnings

The sun poured through the window of a small American house, shining in the eyes of a man who sat reading the newspaper. The man in question looked to be early twenties, a mop of blonde hair sat messily on his head. There was nothing remarkable about his appearance, tanned skin and lean muscles suggested a lot of time spent working outdoors. Looking closely would reveal a number of scars long healed that threatened to give away his not so ordinary past. He gave a loud sigh and read over the ad for the fourth time that morning. Whatever he tried to tell himself, he knew he would apply, had known since he first saw the headline. For some reason this felt right, it felt like it was time to return to the world he'd left behind all those years ago. He took out a sheet of paper and began to write.

_Headmaster Lupin,_

_I am writing to apply for the position of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher._

_I studied at Hogwarts as a child, achieving O's in Defence at O.W.L and N.E.W.T_

_level. I also had numerous experiences fighting against dark wizards during the_

_time of Voldemort, and feel this is a position I would be well suited to._

_  
I await your owl, kind regards_

_Evan Baxter._

Having never before applied for a job in the wizarding world, he wasn't entirely sure what to put, did they expect him to attach a CV? Somehow he didn't feel 'four years as a building labourer' would be relevant. Hoping this would be enough, he rolled up the note as his owl landed obediently on the table and stuck out her leg.

"Take it to Hogwarts girl, take it to Remus."

Hedwig blinked, gave him a look of understanding, and took off out the open window. She was in for a long journey, and he didn't expect to see her again for at least a week.

During that week, he wondered again and again whether this was the right decision. Would it hurt too much being back? Being back where so many lives had been lost. He'd already decided not to go as himself, deciding to keep the pseudonym he'd been using for the last four years, 'Evan Baxter'. Maybe one day he'd reveal to them who he really was.

The day the owl returned, he was waiting at the kitchen table. The thought of going back had been racing through his head for the past seven days. He opened the letter, reading it in silence.

"Well Hedwig, looks like we're going back to Hogwarts." Hedwig hooted in what he took as a sign of approval.

Three days later Harry stood in the hot sunshine outside a Muggle construction site."So this is it? You're leaving today?""Yes sir, the taxi should be here soon."  
"Well, I'm sorry to see you go Evan. You'll be a hard man to replace."  
"Thank you sir."  
"I'm not your boss any more Evan, you can call me Mike."  
"Yes sir."  
Mike laughed and put his hand forward, which Harry shook warmly.  
"Goodbye Evan."  
"Goodbye Mike."  
"If you're ever in need of a job, give me ring, you'll always be welcome here."  
"Will do."  
"And Evan, look after James, he's got my number so I'll know if you're not." At this Harry laughed and Mike bent down to ruffle the hair of the toddler attached to Harry's leg.  
"And the same goes for you, look after your old man."  
The toddler didn't reply, preferring simply to tug at his fathers trousers. "I'll take that as a 'yes'". Both men looked up as a yellow taxi arrived. Harry hoisted the child up onto his shoulder, "Well buddy, let's get going." The driver loaded Harry's suitcases into the boot of the cab and Harry strapped James into his car seat. Hopping in himself, he wound the window down and stuck out his arm in one last wave to Mike. Mike returned the farewell likewise, and Harry settled down to enjoy the ride. The trip to the airport and subsequent flight passed smoothly, and it seemed to Harry as if he barely had time to think before he was once again standing on home soil, the land where he'd been born.

He made his way to the Leaky Cauldron, and upon reaching his destination stood and stared for a long time. He remembered the first time he'd been there, when Hagrid had taken his hand and shown him a life that he'd never dared to dream of. It had severed as his entrance to the Wizarding world when he was eleven, and now, twelve years later, it served a similar purpose. He wondered if this time the experience would prove to be as life changing as the last. As he opened the door to the murky pub, he noticed most of the patrons looking to see who had entered, but they quickly turned back to their drinks with disinterest. Though he hadn't bothered with much of a disguise, he didn't think anyone would recognize him. He'd found in the weeks after Voldemort's destruction that his legendary scar had started to fade, until now it was barely visible. That coupled with the fact that he'd had his vision fixed and as such no longer required his trademark glasses meant those outside his once friends were unlikely to notice it was him. His unruly black hair had long ago been magically bleached blonde, and that was how he kept it now. Working as a labourer had thrown off the last of his childhood body, and the muscles that now graced his frame were most definitely those of a man.

Moving towards the bar he noticed that Tom was no longer there, but had been replaced with a younger, vaguely familiar looking man. The barkeep looked up as he approached and stuck out his hand.

"Haven't seen you 'round 'ere before. Name's Seamus Finnigan and this is me pub, the Leaky Cauldron, what can I be doin' you for? Butterbeer? Firewhiskey?"

Harry smiled to himself as he took the proffered hand.

"Evan Baxter, I'd like a room for the night."

"Can do, room eleven's free, you only stayin' the one night?"  
Harry nodded. "And I don't suppose you've seen my owl around? I told her to meet me here?"

Harry didn't like forcing Hedwig into making the trip again so soon, but he'd decided it wasn't worth the trouble trying to bring her on the plane.

"That wouldn't be the snowy white one would it?"  
"Yeah, that's her."  
"Arrived about an hour ago, gave her some food and water in the store room. Used to have a mate had an owl just like that one."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah, he'd dead now though, think the bird is too. Back to yer room though, that'll be 3 galleons for the room, 4 if you want dinner and breakfast."

At the mention of galleons, he realised he hadn't had a chance to convert his Muggle money.

"Damn, I've only got Muggle money on me. Mind if I leave my bags here while I run to Gringotts?"

"Sure thing, I'll have them taken up to your room. You wanna leave the kid here too?"

"Uh.."  
"He'll be safe as anything, I promise."  
"Uh, yeah sure. Thanks." Harry didn't like leaving James, but he knew Seamus would look after him.

"Righto, Diagon Alley's out that door, tap your wand to the brick three up and two across from the rubbish bin. Gringotts is up the end of the alley on your left."

Harry thanked Seamus for information that he already knew, and after patting James on the head and telling him to stay put (which James replied with a noise Harry had to hope meant 'OK"), he made his way to the wizarding bank.

During his time in America, working as a labourer, he'd almost forgotten he had a small fortune stored below the streets of London. After a shuddering ride down in a cart (not nearly as fun as he remembered), Harry extracted a sack full of galleons which would hopefully last him the year.

He returned to the Cauldron, finding James sitting on the bar, enthralled with his surroundings and not seeming to notice that his Dad had been gone. Collecting the boy and a key from Seamus, Harry made his way upstairs to room eleven. He realised it was the same room he'd stayed in the summer when he'd run away from home after blowing up his aunt. He deposited James on the bed and lay down next to him.

"Well buddy, this is it. The magical world. What do ya think?" He turned to see James had fallen asleep, tired out after the days travelling. For what must have been half an hour, Harry lay there and watched the face of the sleeping child. A lot of things that happened in his life surprised him, but having a son was pretty high on that list. He'd never seriously considered having children, he remembered looking into the Mirror of Erised as a child, and seeing that what he most desired was a family. But when he thought family, he always though parents to tuck him in at night, grandparents to buy him presents, perhaps even brothers and sisters to play with him in the park. The one thing he hadn't thought about was kids, but now that he had one, he found he wouldn't trade him for the world.


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I make no claim to Harry Potter or it's related properties

Spear Of Christ

Introductions

Harry arrived at the gates of Hogwarts early the next day, his bags on one arm and James on the other. After enjoying a rather slow paced lifestyle for the last four years, in which he'd had only minimal contact with the wizarding world, things were suddenly happening very quickly. Not even two weeks after reading of the teaching position in the prophet, he was back before the majestic castle. The place he'd called home for six of the best years of his life. He was actually a little surprised he'd gotten the job, knowing he hadn't given them much to go on. Deciding not to worry about this, he made his way across the grounds and into the castle. Gazing around the entrance hall, he noticed that It didn't seem to have changed at all in his absence, and Harry guessed it hadn't changed much in the thousand years since it was built. Leaving his bags by the door, he made his way through the stone walls of the castle, fond memories of times spent here with Ron and Hermione flashing through his mind. He soon found himself outside the Gargoyles that guarded the headmasters office. Harry knew McGonagall had taken over as headmistress during what would have been his seventh year, if he had returned, however she had soon left, feeling uncomfortable in the position. He had been surprised to hear that Remus had taken over, remembering how he'd left his teaching position at the end of Harry's third year after everyone had found out exactly why he got sick whenever the full moon arose.

"I'll be honest with you Mr. Baxter, we're out of options. The Defence position has always been a difficult one to fill, and this year was no different. Another couple of days and the Ministry would've appointed one of their own, which would've been no good for anyone. The Ministry weren't keen on allowing you, but I argued on your side and as a result you sit before me today. I only hope that you can prove to them that my trust in you was not misplaced."

Harry was sitting in the office that he'd visited many times during his days at Hogwarts. The walls were still covered in ancient books and odd looking instruments that he recognized as once belonging to Albus Dumbledore, but now in fact belonged to himself. They'd been left to him in Dumbledore's will, and some had proven invaluable in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. The rest he'd left, and it seemed Remus had nothing better to do with them so here they remained.

"Yes sir, I hope so to."

"Good. Your office and classroom are on the first floor, I'll show you exactly where later. I've left the years curriculum on your desk, and ask that you do your best to stick to it. I've also provided the notes of previous teachers, so you can get an idea as to what the students have covered. Unfortunately we tend to go through a lot of Defence teachers at this school, which has disrupted the students learning and you'll find many of them aren't at the level they should be."

Harry was reminded of his own Defence teachers, of which he'd had six in as many years.

Remus continued, "Now, as I said in my letter, we have quarters available here for you, which is what most teachers prefer. Though if you prefer, you may find a place of your own as long as you are able to make it to all of your classes on time, and you let me know where it is you're staying."

"I'm sure the quarters here will be fine, thank you sir."

"Right, will your wife be staying with us also?"

"Uh, no sir, just me and the kid."

"Ah yes" Remus directed his attention to the small child, "and what's your name?"

"James"

Harry was glad to see no recognition of the name in the headmasters eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you James." Turning back to Harry he said, "I'll make sure the elves take good care of him while you have classes, they'll be happy for the extra responsibility."

"Thank you sir." He hadn't actually given much thought as to who would look after James, and was more than happy when Remus offered the elves as a solution, this way he would always be in the castle - something a private daycare couldn't offer.

"And what about your luggage?"  
"I left it in the entrance hall."

"Right then, I'll have the elves collect your bags and ready your quarters."

At this there was a loud crack and an elf appeared, though Harry had not seen any signal given.

"Hello Tendra, please gather Mr. Baxter's belongings from the entrance hall, and organize permanent accommodation for him and his son in the staff wing. Then return here and show him to his quarters"

The elf gave a deep bow and disappeared with another crack.

"Unfortunately I must apologize as I have other matters to attend to. I plan to enjoy my dinner at seven o'clock in the Great Hall, I hope you will join me. Some of the other professors are already here, and it would be a good time for introductions"

"Yes sir, and thank you, for the position."  
"That's quite alright, and Mr. Baxter? Feel free to address me as Remus"

At this Harry gave a laugh, reminded of the conversation he'd had only yesterday with Mike.

"In that case you'll have to call me Evan."

Harry surveyed his new surroundings, he didn't recall ever being in the staff wing before. The living space they'd provided him with was more than he expected, almost as large as the house he'd rented in America. His return to the wizarding world had so far gone incredibly smoothly. For years he had kept away, scared of what coming back would mean, but now that he was here, it was hard to see what he'd been worried about. He knew that this was of course just the beginning, Remus was only one of many old friends he would encounter at the castle. One day he would tell them who he was, tell them why he left, but for now he was content for them to know he was Professor Baxter, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Harry was awoken by a small finger prodding his side.

"Professor Baxter sir?"

"What? Who's that?"

"It is Tendra sir, I is being sorry for waking you sir, Tendra is coming to tell you it is dinner time sir."

Fully awake now, Harry recognized the small elf.

"Thank you Tendra." Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he suddenly gave a start and looked around urgently. "Where's James? Have you seen James?"

"I is taking young Professor Baxter to the kitchens, Tendra hopes she has not done wrong sir?"

"No no, that's fine."

"Professor Lupin sir is sending me when you are not at the great hall."

Harry checked his watch to find it was in fact ten past seven, and that he had somehow managed to spend the last six hours asleep.

"Ah, Evan, so good of you to join us, we thought perhaps you'd decided to skip dinner."

"I lay down for a quick rest and had my longest sleep in recent memory, probably my longest since James arrived on the scene." Harry approached the staff table where he saw Remus sitting with a handful of other adults.

"Good to hear Evan, a good sleep is a very important thing to have. I trust Tendra told you that the elves were looking after the young lad in the kitchens?"

Harry nodded in the affirmative.

"Good, good. Now come, it's time the introductions were made. Everyone, this is Professor Evan Baxter, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Hands were shook as Harry was introduced to Pomona Sprout - Herbology, Wilhelmina Grubby-Plank – Care of Magical Creatures, Septima Vector – Arithmancy, Terrance Higgs – Ancient Runes, Cuthbert Binns - History of Magic (due to his being a ghost, they had to forgo the handshake), and finally...

"Neville Longbottom, Herbology aid."

"Oh don't be so modest Neville, you're much more than just a teachers aid." Professor Sprout cut in before Harry had time to properly digest the fact that the man standing before him was the same boy he'd once gone to school with.

"Neville here's been helping me since he left Hogwarts, he's now taken over the first year classes and some of the second, allowing me to spend more time with the older students."

Harry was glad to see Neville had stuck with Herbology, it was really the only subject he'd excelled at.

"So Evan, you got your lesson plans ready? Classes start in two weeks." Professor Sprout was sitting next to him, chewing on a piece of lamb as she spoke.

"Uh, well, not ready as such."

"Don't sweat it, myself I prefer to write a brief outline and fill it in as I go. I find the more strict your lesson plan, the less likely you are to stick with it. I've always thought that it helps to be flexible when teaching, you need to be constantly adjusting your plans to make sure no one's falling behind, and that the brighter students have something more advanced to do, so they don't get bored. Do you agree?"

"Uh, well yeah. I mean, it does make sense. To be honest I don't actually have that much formal teaching experience." Harry was worried now, what on Earth had made him think he could be a teacher? The closest he'd come was the DA, and that was years ago.

"No need to look so nervous, from what Remus tells us you've got the practical experience, and I can tell you've got the right sort of personality for it. And being young will be an advantage as well, the students will relate to you. Just make sure you stamp your authority straight away, or they'll walk all over you for the rest of the year."

At that moment Tendra appeared with James, who climbed onto his fathers knee, and immediately started in on Harry's food.

"Jeez buddy, you've just come from the kitchens, didn't the elves feed you?"  
James replied between mouthfuls of pumpkin soup, "Still Hungry".

Harry laughed as the two year old continued to shovel everything within reach into (and sometimes, onto) his face.

Later that evening Harry retired to his quarters holding a barely awake James to his shoulder. The toddler had tired himself out chasing a snitch that Professor Higgs had given him to play with. He tucked James into bed, then lay back on his own and contemplated all that had happened. Harry was surprised that no one had inquired after Jame's mother, but then maybe Remus had told them not to. Thinking about this reminded him of what Sprout had said about him having 'practical experience'. What exactly had Remus told them? When he thought about it, his cover story didn't make much sense. He'd told Remus that he'd attended Hogwarts, but Sprout had been here for years, surely she would remember if she'd had an Evan Baxter in her classes? And what about Neville? They obviously weren't far apart in age, you'd think Neville would wonder why he didn't remember him if they'd been at the school together. But then Neville hadn't exactly been the social sort, he probably didn't know a lot of students outside his own year, Harry himself hadn't known everyone, but then why didn't Neville ask? Surely it would've been normal to ask Harry what year he'd attended, what house he'd been in? Harry knew he'd picked up a bit of an accent living in America, so maybe everyone assumed he'd grown up and attended school there? But then why hadn't Remus told them otherwise? If he'd told everyone about him, wouldn't he also tell them that he'd been to Hogwarts? Unless Remus knew who he was? He hadn't changed his facial features, figuring he'd grown enough in the last five years, surely Remus hadn't recognized him? And if he had, why didn't he say anything? He let out a deep sigh, it seemed he'd been kidding himself when he thought coming back would be easy.

**Author's Notes**

The Spear of Christ will play an important role in the story, but don't expect it to appear soon. The beginning chapters are about Harry returning to the wizarding world.

James is Harry's biological son, his mother will not play an important role in the story.

I'd like to say I'm happy for anyone to point out something which isn't consistent with cannon (or in fact, earlier chapters), but it would be a little more helpful  
if you told me exactly what facts were wrong, that way I could change them :)

I'm aware there's not much going on in these first chapters, but I feel they're necessary to establish the base of the story.  
And in case anyone's mislead by the summary, Harry will be doing a lot more than teaching this year, I see this as being an eighth book of sorts, and as such you  
should expect a lot of mystery/action/adventure. The summary really should've been longer, but fanfiction imposes a character limit so it was cut short.

A final note, this is my first real attempt at writing fiction, so feel free to critique the writing, formatting, and anything else you feel needs critiquing.


	3. Teachings

Disclaimer: I make no claim to Harry Potter or it's related properties

Spear Of Christ

Teachings

"Evan, there you are. What's that you're working on?"  
Harry looked up as Remus entered the room. "Just lesson plans, did you need me for something?" He was sitting in his new office, sheets of parchment spread all over the desk in front of him.

"I'd like you to meet the the potions mistress, she's in the Great Hall."

"Yeah sure, I could use a break." Harry dropped his quill and followed Remus out the door.

"Good, Hermione's been pestering me for weeks about hiring a Defence teacher, I'd like to show her that I managed to find someone. Something wrong Evan?" Remus seemed to finally notice that Harry was no longer following him.

"Uh, what did you say her name was?"  
"Oh, Hermione, Hermione Granger. She's been with us three years now, Head of Gryffindor house."

Remus must have noticed the shocked look on Harry's face, because he added, "Yes, _the_ Hermione Granger. One of The Trio that defeated Voldemort. We're very lucky to have her."

"You know, I really do have to finish these lesson plans..."

"Don't be silly, they can wait. I can assure you, there's no reason to be nervous, she's not that intimidating. But then, I've known her since she was thirteen."

Harry was nervous as hell to see Hermione, he had no idea she'd be teaching here. He was trying to think of an excuse not to meet her just yet, but then reasoned with himself that they'd have to meet eventually and there wasn't much he could do to prepare himself, so why not now? Still, it was all too soon in Harry's opinion that he was shaking hands with the woman who had stood by his side for seven years, who had fought with him right until the end.

"Hermione, this is Evan Baxter, Evan – Hermione."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Evan."  
"Likewise." Harry shook the proffered hand, feeling that he was drenched in sweat and hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Remus tells me you're from America."  
"I've been living there for a few years, yes."

"Originally from the UK then?"  
"Yes."

He was worried that they'd notice something was up with him, but both Remus and Hermione seemed to put it down to the fact that it was _the _Hermione Granger. Although he didn't like people to think he was scared, he'd rather they think that than suspect the truth. He was saved having to fill the awkward silence that ensued by the loud 'crack' that signalled the arrival of a House Elf.

"Mister Baxter Sir, your James is asking so Tendra is bringing him to you."

"Thank you Tendra." Harry took his child from the small elf, hoisting him up to his shoulder.

"Hey buddy, I want you to meet someone." He'd always found holding James to have a calming effect on him, and was grateful to that he'd chosen this moment to appear.

"This is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my son, James."

Hermione seemed surprised to see James, perhaps Remus had neglected to mention him to her. Harry wondered how surprised she would've been had she known that James' real last name was not Baxter, but Potter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, James." Hermione lent forward to pat the boys shoulder, using that sweet voice adults always reserved for young children. James didn't reply.

The next few weeks followed without incident, and it seemed like no time at all before it was the night of September the first and Harry was sitting in the Great Hall, awaiting the students arrival. He was at the staff table, talking Quidditch with the ancient runes teacher, Terrance Higgs, when the relative peace was broken by the sounds of a thousand students thundering through the doors. The children quickly spread themselves out amongst the four house tables.

They didn't have long to wait before the double doors opened once more and in came Hermione, trailed by a long line of first years. She retrieved an old wizards hat and a three legged stool, placing one atop the other. Harry, along with the rest of the hall, stared intently at the hat. A moment passed before a rip appeared near the brim, opening wide like a mouth and the hat started to sing.

"_Once there were four wizards,_

_The greatest of their time,_

_They built this castle big and strong,_

_And taught this hat to rhyme._

_Their names are still remembered,_

_Though it's been a thousand years or more,_

_Ravenclaw Hufflepuff and Slytherin,_

_And good old Gryffindor._

_They used this castle as a school,_

_To share that which they knew,_

_The only question plaguing them,_

_Was not what to teach but who._

_For they each had their own qualities,_

_which they looked for in the young,_

_So Gryffindor took me from his head,_

_And gave me this fine tongue._

_They charged me with the task,_

_of sorting students out,_

_To place them into houses,_

_When they were not about._

_I'll describe right now for all to here,_

_What the four founders sought,_

_What set apart the students,_

_That each one of them taught._

_A Gryffindor's a courageous fellow,_

_He'll never let you down,_

_He'll charge ahead he'll fight today,_

_To ensure he takes the crown._

_A Ravenclaw's a clever girl,_

_Wise beyond her years,_

_She'll rarely get a question wrong,_

_She'll excel amongst her peers._

_A Slytherin's a cunning man,_

_His secrets hide within,_

_If it's plots or plans you're looking for,_

_Look no further than in him._

_A Hufflepuff's a loyal lass,_

_Her mates are a lucky lot,_

_You're always safe with her around,_

_'Cause a true friend is what you've got._

_So place me on your head young one,_

_Where I can probe your mind,_

_I'll look around and read your thoughts,_

_There's nothing I won't find._

_I'll put in you in the house,_

_With others most like you,_

_There you'll stay for seven years,_

_And learn the whole way through."_

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished it's song. As Hermione read their names off a list, each new student walked forward and donned the hat, which shouted aloud the house they were to be placed in. Harry was getting pretty hungry by the time Logan Verine had been placed into Slytherin, and was relieved when Remus stood up and announced,

"I'm sure you're all as hungry as I am, so I'll wait 'till the end of the feast to bore you with the notices."

At this the plates filled themselves with the finest of foods from the kitchens, and students and staff alike proceeded to tuck into the magnificent feast. It had been along time since Harry ate a feast at Hogwarts, and he'd forgotten just how good they could be.

Once the plates had been licked clean, and the tables cleared, Remus stood once more.

"Now then, I'd like to start by welcoming you all to another year at Hogwarts. For those of you who are new today, my name is Remus Lupin, and I'm headmaster of this school. I'm sure you'll soon find that the dark woods on the edge of the grounds are known to most as 'the forbidden forest', I hope I don't have to explain why. I'd also like to introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Evan Baxter." Remus gestured towards Harry who rose from his seat and gave a polite nod. "He'll be taking over from Professor Heathguard, and I ask that you all give him the respect a Hogwarts professor deserves. Right then, that's all from me. Prefects, if you would please lead the first years to the common rooms and show them their dormitories."

The next day, Harry stood behind the desk at the front of his classroom, watching as the third year Ravenclaws entered and took their seats.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Professor Evan Baxter, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm aware that I will be your third Defence teacher in as many years, which is obviously not an ideal situation. Neither of your previous teachers have left very detailed notes, so to start with I would like to ask a few questions, simply so I can see where you all are at." For the next hour Harry quizzed them on curses and creatures and everything else he recalled learning in his first two years. It soon became obvious that the students had done a lot of theory, but little or no practical. Nearly everyone could tell him what a grindylow was, but only two knew what the spell _protego_ did – and neither of them had ever cast it. As he watched the students shuffle out the door, he remembered Lockhart's pathetic attempt to set up a duelling club, and thought that it wasn't such a bad idea. And at least Harry actually knew how to duel. Children can be very competitive, and it would give them incentive to practice and learn knew spells. He decided to see where the rest of the classes were at, before bringing up the idea with Remus.

It was towards the end of his third day when he noticed Hermione slip quietly into the room. She leant against the back wall and observed him telling the sixth years about the Cruciatus Curse. After he dismissed the students, she approached his desk.

"You seem to know an awful lot about the Dark Arts." It seemed to Harry that it wasn't much of a greeting.  
"As so I should, I'm the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"You've been avoiding me."  
"What?" Had she always been this blunt? "I don't even know you, why would I be avoiding you?" The truth was that Harry had been avoiding her, but she didn't have to know that.

"I don't know but you are. We've barely even spoken since we were first introduced. You don't even have your dinner in the Great Hall."

"I prefer to eat alone."  
"Save it. I spoke to Remus and he said that you had been taking your meals their before I arrived."

"I was just being sociable, getting to know the other professors. And now that I have, I thought it would be fine if I simply took meals in my room. James prefers it as well."  
"Does he just?"  
"Yes. Look, I'm sorry if it seems like I've been avoiding you, but I've simply just been busy. This is my first year as a teacher, and I don't want to stuff it up. All this, creating lesson plans and thinking up homework assignments, it's all knew to me."

"So you haven't been avoiding me?"  
"Of course not. Like you said, we've barely spoken, I have no reason to avoid you."

"Some people are intimidated by me, they've read about the things I've done, and sometimes meeting me makes them nervous. I noticed you were nervous at our introduction, and assumed this was the reason. But after observing your lesson, you don't seem like someone who's easily intimidated."

"Well, I'd like to think that I'm not, but it's not every day I get to meet the Hermione Granger. I mean, you're one of those that destroyed Voldemort."

"Harry Potter killed Voldemort."  
"Yes of course, Harry Potter. You were good friends with him, weren't you?"

"That's right."

"You know, there's a lot of rumours about how he did it. Voldemort was a very powerful wizard. I heard he used dark magic to destroy him." He was eager to find out what Hermione thought about what he'd done. She'd been right there with him, and was one of the only people that knew exactly what happened, the measures he had taken to hunt down and destroy Voldemort.

"Harry did what he had to."

"That's a pretty vague answer. You never told anyone exactly how he destroyed the dark lord, did you?"

"Like I told every reporter from here to Timbuktu, I don't know exactly how Harry did it, but he did and that's what counts." Hermione was clearly getting annoyed with his line of questioning, but now that he'd started he didn't feel like letting up.

"That seems pretty unlikely. You were best friends with him for years, right up until his death. Perhaps the truth is that you were scared of him, scared of what he did, of what he became."  
"_Shut up!_ Harry gave his life so arseholes like you could live in peace. What does it matter how he did it?"

With that, she turned about face and stormed from the room.

It hadn't been his intention to annoy her, but perhaps it was for the best. The more she avoided him, the less chance she had of finding out his real identity. He wondered if she had really meant what she said. When someone died, their friends and family tended to forget the bad things they'd done and remember only the good. Was this what Hermione was doing? Or did she really believe he'd only done what was necessary? Harry knew what he'd done, and at the time he saw it as necessary, but he'd never known what Ron and Hermione really thought.


	4. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I make no claim to Harry Potter or it's related properties

**A/N: This is where the rating ups and the story gets a bit darker. It's only a small bit, and hopefully not too bad, but take it as an indication of where the story is heading. On another note, cheers to those reading the story, I would appreciate if you would take a minute to review though (those of you who haven't already).**

Spear Of Christ

Nightmares

The Quidditch pitch lay in darkness, the sun's rays not yet reaching it. Despite the early hour, a small group of people were there, huddled together for warmth.

"I know it's cold, so we'll get started," Harry was dressed in running shorts and a long sleeved jumper. "Some of you are here willingly, some didn't have a choice." Harry pretended not to notice the group of students that stood off to the side and glared at him, making it perfectly obvious which category they fell into. "But you are all here for one purpose. To train, to build muscle power, to build stamina."

"Why?" asked a Slytherin sixth year whose tone of voice made it clear he would have much rather been in bed. "We have magic, why do we need to do muggle training?"

"A good question, Hendrik, so perhaps you'd like to help me explain with a little demonstration. I trust you brought your wand? Right then, if everyone will give us a little space. I'm going to cast a disarming spell at you, I'd like you to block it,"  
"That's it?" Hendrik didn't sound impressed.  
"That's it," The two combatants raised their wands, and stood facing each other a few metres apart. The rest of the group were eager to see the display, but knew enough to keep a safe distance.

"Ready then?"  
At Hendrik's nod, Harry cried aloud, "_Expelliarmus!_", and a burst of scarlet light shot forth from his wand.

"_Protego!_" The shimmering shield charm was dissipated by the spell, but still blocked it effectively.

"Easy," smirked Hendrik, obviously pleased with himself. Harry found himself forcefully reminded of Draco Malfoy.

"As you can see, the Shield Charm which Hendrik demonstrated for us, can be very effective, assuming you're facing one attacker who's casting one spell. Let's see what happens when that's not the case. Again, if you will," The two duellists resumed their positions, and Harry prepared to attack once more. "Ready?" This time he cast a stunner, and once more Hendrik's shield stopped the attack, but the disarming charm that Harry fired a second later hit him directly in the chest, blasting Hendrik off his feet and onto the hard ground; his wand landing safely in Harry's outstretched hand. A few of the students clapped.

"The power of the protego shield lessens with each spell it blocks, which is the reason my Disarming Charm hit," Harry turned back to Hendrik, "Not so easy that time was it? And what are you going to do now? How do you block my next spell?" Hendrik raised his arms in a futile attempt to block the Tickling Charm Harry shot at him. The boy rolled around on the ground for a few moments, clutching his dies in The boy gave Harry a murderous glare after he finally removed the spell.

"No fair! You can't attack me when I'm unarmed, how the hell am I supposed to block that?"  
"My point exactly. Do You think an attacker is going to give you your wand back, or do you think he'll wait 'till you're ready before attacking? In a professional duel, you have certain rules by which participants must abide. Unfortunately, these rules do not extend to the real world. Because of this, you must learn how to survive without your wand."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"I'll show you." Harry handed Hendrik both his, and the boy's own wand. "Here's the situation, you have disarmed me, you have my wand, and now you're about to attack."

Hendrik shared a grin with some of the other students, he obviously didn't doubt his ability to attack an unarmed opponent.

"So, I just attack?"  
"Whenever you're ready,"

"_Expelliarmus!" _The spell was right on target, but Harry simply sidestepped it.

"Well?" asked Harry.  
"Well what?"  
"Is that all you've got?"  
"Of course not,"  
"Well then let's continue. This is the real world, remember, you don't have to wait for my permission to attack,"

"_Impendimenta!" _Once more, Harry stepped aside before the spell reached him.

"_Expelliarmus! Diffindo! Incendio!" _Hendrik cast the three spells in quick succession, and this time Harry dived to the left and landed into a roll. Back on his feet, Harry raised his hand and signalled Hendrik to stop, then turned to address the rest of the students.

"As you saw, my opponent disabled me, yet he was not able to finish me off. Being able to dodge spells could be the difference between life and death, and the first step in getting to that point is physical exercise. Hendrik, if you'd be so kind as to return my wand, we can get started properly," Hendrik obliged and Harry pocketed his wand.

After an hour of stretching and running, Harry released the students there on detention, the others having all left earlier. He continued running for another half hour; working as a labourer had kept him reasonably fit, but it would take a lot of work to get back to the level he had been at.

"So you want to set up a duelling club," Remus sat at his desk, looking across at Harry.  
"Yes. I think it's something that the students could really benefit from,"  
"You realize of course, that this would require a lot of extra effort on your part?"

"I do, but like I said, I think it will really help the students,"  
"Well then, you have my support. You can use the great hall if you want,"  
"Thank you,"

"No need to thank me Evan, it's always good to see our teachers putting in that extra effort. Especially a Defence teacher. While I try never to speak ill of a colleague, I must say that the recent Defence teachers have been slightly below par. But that's neither here nor there, now if that's all?" Remus rose from his desk.

"Let me know when you've got a timetable sorted out. I wouldn't mind dropping in sometime, if that's all right with you,"  
"Of course,"

"Terrance!" The thud of Harry's boots echoed down the stone corridor as he chased after the Ancient Runes Professor.  
"Huh?" Terrance turned to face him, "Oh, hey there Evan. Was just on my way down to the Quidditch pitch, the Slytherin team's asked me to give some advice. Care to join us? Have a bit of a fly?"

Harry was sorely tempted to take him up on the offer, but there were other matters to attend to.

"Not right now, I'm a little busy. Besides, I haven't been on a broom in years. Anyway, I wanted to ask you a favour,"  
"Oh?"  
"I'm setting up a duelling club for the students. I was wondering if you'd be able to assist me with the students, and maybe give a demonstration?"

"A duelling club?" Terrance looked intrigued, "Yeah, sound likes fun. I remember back when I was a student, a teacher tried to set up a duelling club. You know Gilderoy Lockhart? That guy who wrote all those books about saving the world, then lost his mind and went crazy?"  
"The name rings a bell,"  
"Well he was the Defence teacher that year, complete idiot. The man didn't have any idea what he was doing. Did a demo with Severus Snape. Snape knocked the guy flat on his arse. Funny as hell. Of course, this was before he turned Death Eater,"

Harry forced down the feelings of hate the name brought up as Terrance continued, "But yeah, I'll help you. Maybe I could have a go with some of the students? Some of them don't care about losing house points, I think a good curse up the backside would work though,"

Harry laughed,  
"Uh, we'll see. First meetings on Thursday at seven, be there at six thirty if you can, help me set up,"  
"Yeah, sure thing Evan,"

As Harry watched Terrance head down towards the dungeon, he thought back to the last time he'd seen Severus Snape.

The Death Eaters had struck Diagon Alley so quickly there had been no time to form a defence. Bursts of light shot everywhere, igniting everything they came in contact with. Several shops were burnt to the ground by the time Order of the Phoenix members arrived and started to fight back. But the Death Eaters weren't interested in duelling, they'd done the damage they intended and now they made their escape. Harry was sure it was a coincidence that he was shopping for supplies that day, not even the Order members knew where he was. He was able to quickly stun two Death Eaters and duck back inside Flourish and Blotts without anyone seeing him. It was just as he prepared his third shot, that he heard the words of the killing curse and saw a man drop to the ground. It didn't matter that the killer's face was hidden, Harry knew that voice. He made his way out of the shop and up the road towards the man. In their haste to get away, none of the Dark Lord's followers noticed one of their number being chased down a side alley. Harry raised his wand and the dark robed figure was blasted off his feet, his white mask flung from his face.

"Well well, finally managed a non verbal spell have we Potter? Of course, Expelliarmus is extremely basic," Snape lay on his back, a trickle of blood running down his head as a result of his fall.

"How about this one then?" Ropes shot forth from his wand, wrapping around Snape and securing him.

"Hardly any more challenging, is it Potter? I'd expect a fourth year to be able to cast those spells non verbally."  
"I don't really care Snape, they worked didn't they? You're trapped." Harry slowly walked towards the man, never taking his eyes, or his wand, off him.

"Well then I guess you want some congratulations Potter? Pity no one else is around to see your little moment of triumph, I know how you do so adore your pathetic fans." He could have been back at Hogwarts commenting on Harry's potions essay from the casual manner in which he talked. Harry knew that Snape had plenty of practice acting, but he was still surprised to see no fear registered in the man's sallow face.

"You know there's anti-apparation wards up around here. There's no where for you to run. Your coward friends hiding behind the white masks have already left."  
"Be that as it may Potter, we both know what will happen now, don't we? You'll turn me over to the aurors, they'll put me in a holding cell, and I'll be let free for lack of evidence. They won't convict me, the Dark Lord controls the ministry now. Face it Potter, you and your gang of insolent little friends have lost."

Harry let our a joyless laugh.  
"We haven't lost Snape. Not by a long shot. But you are right about one thing, that is what would happen to you, if I turned you over to the aurors. But that's not what I'm going to do,"  
"What, _you're_ going to take me prisoner? Got your own little jail set up have we? Demand a ransom from the Dark Lord perhaps?"

"Don't make me laugh Snape. We both know Voldemort wouldn't care if I held you hostage, he doesn't care about anyone,"  
Harry approached him now, standing to the side of his head. He looked down upon the man that had made his life miserable, the man who had embraced the dark side, the man who had murdered Dumbledore.

"No Snape. I'm not going to take you prisoner. I'm going to kill you. Here, and now, I'm going to end your life, before you can end the lives of anyone else. But before that, I'm going to make you suffer,"  
"You haven't got the balls Potter,"_  
_The steel toe of Harry's boot smashed forward into Snape's jaw, causing his head to snap back and hit the concrete. Snape had no time to speak before Harry' kicked him once more. Again and again his boot connected, harder and harder, he heard a sickening crack as the man's jaw was dislocated.

"I was there that night. The night you murdered him, up there on the tower. I was there. I was FUCKING THERE!" Harry drank in Snape's screams of pain as he kicked him once more. The lower half of his face was a bloody mess, completely unrecognisable, but Harry kept on.

"You're the reason Sirius is dead! You're the reason he was on the run! Pettigrew escaped that night because you couldn't keep your big fucking nose out of anything!" Harry was completely unaware of anything happening around him, as if Snape and Harry existed in their own universe, the only thing that mattered to him was that this man paid for what he had done. Eventually he realised it had been a long time since Snape had moved, and he finally stopped his brutal assault. Blood was splashed everywhere, as if someone has tossed about a can of red paint. Harry bent down, resting his hands on his knees, suddenly devoid of energy. He looked at the man for one last time, and spat at him, then turned and left.

He remembered telling Ron and Hermione that he'd run into Snape. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Hermione however, asked the question. "D..did you, did you kill him?" He was unable to speak, unable to look her in the eyes, he just nodded. "Oh Harry," She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, but he felt completely unable to respond. He wondered if she'd be hugging him if she knew exactly how he'd killed Snape.

Harry shook his head to clear the memories, it had been a long time since he'd thought about Snape. He'd taken dreamless sleep potion every night, but even that wasn't one hundred percent effective. Nothing could completely dispel the nightmares, the images of the face screaming at him for mercy. Even in death Snape wouldn't leave him alone. He wasn't the only one either, Lestrange, Malfoy, Nott, they all haunted him. There were other's as well, other's that he didn't know, that hid behind the white masks of the Death Eaters. He'd never seen their faces, but they screamed just as loudly as the rest. They'd all chosen to join Voldemort, chosen to join the darkness, and they all deserved the justice Harry brought upon them.

He pressed his face into his hands, exhaling a loud breath. He didn't need this. This was only one of many memories he'd suppressed, hoping to never relive. He had to talk to Remus, to tell him that he had a time for the first duelling club meeting. As he made his way up the stairs that led to the headmasters office, he heard people yelling inside. As he got closer, he recognized Hermione's voice.

"...have to! Haven't I done enough? Haven't I suffered enough?"  
"None of us have a choice Hermione, we must do this for the safety of others."  
"I can't Remus, you know I cant."

Thinking it would be best to come back another time, Harry went to leave when the doors burst open and Hermione appeared, her face red with tears.

"You!" He barely had time to register the sting on his face from where she slapped him before she'd disappeared down the staircase.

"What the...?"  
"Evan. Good to see you. If you'd just wait here I'll be back in a minute," Remus too descended and was gone before Harry could formulate a reply.

He stood in the middle of the office and looked around more carefully, he hadn't really taken much in the last time he'd been here.

Although he hadn't heard anyone enter the room, he definitely heard the voice behind him.

"So Harry, you've finally returned to Hogwarts."


End file.
